tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Kipper
The Flying Kipper |last_appearance = Henry and the Express |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |name = The Flying Kipper |nicknames = *The Kipper *The Smelly Kipper *The Kipper Express |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Fish wagons |railway = North Western Railway }} '''The Flying Kipper', occasionally known as The Kipper Express, is the railwaymen's nickname for the high-speed goods train that runs overnight, usually pulled by Henry, that transports fish from Tidmouth to the Mainland. The train is made up of different vans, utility vans and salt vans. On occasions, two trucks full of fish crates are added to the front of the train. James appears to be the secondary engine to take the Flying Kipper when Henry is unavailable, as the former has been seen pulling the train several times. Other engines known to have pulled the Kipper on occasion include Caitlin, Gordon and Emily. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Henry was sent to take the Flying Kipper one morning, with the prospect of pulling the Express as a reward. After leaving punctually at 5 o'clock am, Henry made good time on the way to the Mainland, but unfortunately a set of points had been jammed by the frost and Henry was led down the line into the rear of a goods train. This event led to Henry being rebuilt and becoming a better steamer.The Railway Series: Henry the Green Engine Soon Henry had become the main engine in charge of the Flying Kipper. One morning, extra vans for the "Kipper" were required after a boat returned with a greater load of fish than usual and unluckily for Henry the only vans available were old, rusty and dirty. After a quick hose-out, the vans were coupled to the train and loaded and Henry made his way to Wellsworth, where Duck was acting as a "banker". On the way up Gordon's Hill, however, the tail-lamp fell off the rear van, causing Henry to lead up the hill with the "Kipper" while Duck, confused, lagged behind, until Henry slowed enough for Duck to catch up and ram the rear van. The train remained stuck on the hill until the late morning.The Railway Series: Really Useful Engines While Henry was away being overhauled, the engines took it in turns to pull the Flying Kipper. Everyone seemed satisfied with this arrangement, except James, who claimed that "you couldn't get the smell off your tender for weeks". As James was preparing to leave one evening, a forklift, swerving to avoid another, tipped the crates of fish it was carrying onto the rails, causing their contents to spill just in front of James. The fish were hastily picked up, but when James tried to start, oil left by the fish caused him to slip helplessly. The rails were hosed down carefully and after sand was spread on the rails, James set off at last, many minutes late.The Railway Series: Henry and the Express ''Thomas & Friends'' In its first appearance, Henry collided into a stationary goods train while pulling the Flying Kipper.Series 1 "The Flying Kipper (episode)" In its second appearance, while acting as a "banker" for Henry, Duck once crashed into the rear van, after a faulty taillamp fell off.Series 4 "Fish" At some point, instead of catching fish and taking it straight to Tidmouth in their boats, the fishermen at a small seaside village decided to have Thomas take it up in his vans. One day, Thomas was delayed by a crate falling on him and eroded ballast underneath the rails and by the time he arrived at Tidmouth, the "Kipper" was long overdue; Henry was so cross at the delay that he deliberately ignored Thomas' warning about the rails. This meant greater haste was taken to couple the vans to the "Kipper" and by the time Thomas' crew had warned the yard manager about the rails Henry had left Tidmouth. Another attempt to warn a signalman down the coast failed when poor reception meant he was unable to hear the warning in time and at last Henry ran off the rails and into the bay. It was not until morning that Henry and the vans were able to be rescued.Series 5 "Something in the Air" Until the sixteenth series, the "Kipper" seemed to have been replaced in favour of taking fish from the Norramby Fishing Village in trucks.Series 8 "Fish (Series 8)" In the seventeenth series, when Caitlin was spending the night on Sodor, Henry decided to let her take the "Kipper" so the engines could get some sleep. However, she was not being considerate and she woke up all the animals at the Animal Park.Series 17 "Calm Down Caitlin" Later Henry challenged James to pull the "Kipper" but James tricked Henry into pulling it anyway; because of this, the "Kipper" was late. Sir Topham Hatt told James off and made him pull it the next night. At the docks, Cranky accidentally spilled some of the fish on James.Series 17 "The Smelly Kipper" In Tale of the Brave, James had to pull the Flying Kipper whilst Henry was on the Mainland and unexpectedly met Gator. As Gator's lamp was out, James mistook him for a monster and ran away, derailing at the Fenland Track."Tale of the Brave" In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Henry was pulling the train, when he spotted what he thought was a ghost boat gliding along the rails. It was only Skiff, but Henry was so frightened that he ran into a siding and accidentally bumped his buffers. He later encountered Sailor John and Skiff again one afternoon and the same night as well, while pulling the "Kipper.""Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure" In the twentieth series, because Henry had pulled the express that day, the Fat Controller asked Gordon to pull the "Kipper." However, the express engine utterly refused to pull it, thinking it beneath him and smelly until Henry and Thomas tricked him into pulling it anyway.Series 20 "Henry Gets the Express" On another night, Henry was late with the "Kipper" because Bradford noticed Henry's lamp had a crack in it so it had to be replaced before he could leave Brendam Docks.Series 20 "Bradford the Brake Van" In Journey Beyond Sodor, it was said by the Fat Controller that Emily has took the "Kipper" while Henry was out of service at the Steamworks."Journey Beyond Sodor" Rolling Stock Locomotive(s) File:MainHenryCGI.png|Henry File:JamesCGIModelUpdated.png|James Trucks Railway Series only File:FlyingKipperRWS.png|LMS Banana Vans File:FlyingKipperBrakevan.png|The Flying Kipper's Brake Van Television Series only File:FlyingKipperTroublesomeTrucks.png|7-Plank Trucks File:SteelSingleVentilatedVan.png|LMS 12 Ton Vans File:VanCGI.png|LNER 12 Ton Vans File:SaltVanModel2.png|Salt Wagons File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans2.png|Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel2.png|LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans File:GWRVentilatedVan1.png|GWR Ventilated Vans File:NERVan1.png|NER Vans File:UtilityVansModel.png|Utility Vans (4 wheels) File:UtilityVansCGI1.png|Utility Vans (bogie wheels) File:DirtyObjects41.png|Flatbeds File:CGIBrakevan.png|BR Standard 20 Ton Brake Van File:MainLMSBrakevanCGI.png|LMS 20 Ton Brake Van Technical Details Basis All the rolling stock used for the Flying Kipper train are all based on real types of rolling stock found in the United Kingdom. Livery In the Railway Series, the rolling stock were painted brown. In the book, The Flying Kipper and Henry the Green Engine, the vans have 2 white signature fish silhouettes painted on each side. File:FlyingKipperRWS1.png|Vans with white fish silhouettes In the television series, the rolling stock used for the Flying Kipper have various different liveries. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Henry the Green Engine' - The Flying Kipper * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails * 'Really Useful Engines' - Fish * 'Henry and the Express' - Sliding Scales Companion Volumes * '''1983'- The Flying Kipper and Henry the Green Engine |-|Television Series= * 'Series 4' - Fish * 'Series 5' - Something in the Air * 'Series 7' - Peace and Quiet and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 16' - Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Calm Down Caitlin and The Smelly Kipper * 'Series 18' - Toad's Bright Idea * 'Series 20' - Henry Gets the Express , Bradford the Brake Van and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 22' - An Engine of Many Colours Specials * '''2014' - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 5 - Night Train and Accidents Will Happen * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere and Let's Be Brave * Series 20 - It's Halloween }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * ﻿In an interview with SiF, Steve Asquith explained that complaints about fish being carried in trucks were ignored due to the belief that children would understand a story better if they could see what was in the trucks. As a result, from the eighth to the fifteenth series, all fish were carried unhygienically. * Since the fifth series, the Flying Kipper starts from Brendam Docks instead of Tidmouth. Merchandise * Meccano * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Lionel Trains * Minis * Pocket Fantasy References he:הדג המעושן המעופף ja:フライング・キッパー pl:Latający Pikling ru:Летучий лосось (поезд) Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:The Main Line Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:Trains